The Lost Soul
by AngelDreamer
Summary: Its another Serena story..well the same one, but this one is better! Its about Serena and her life!!
1. Default Chapter

The Lost soul  
  
Authors Note: Ok, I had an old Serena story it was with another name and stuff.....but I rewrote it and   
made it better...So...now it doesn't suck as much....  
  
*****  
  
Vegeta stood with his arms folded facing the wind. He looked masculine and smug. His   
eyes were centred on Goku, his mind preparing for Goku's attack. Goku grinned.   
"Ready?" Goku asked. Vegeta laughed, why would Goku ask such a stupid question? Goku   
disappeared, but never attacked. Vegeta's eyes darted back and forth. But he saw nothing.   
"Vegeta! Come here!" Goku shouted.   
" I don't have time for this!" Vegeta thought groaning. He turned around and followed   
Goku's voice. He stopped. There in front of him was a huge crater, with a small spaceship in the   
middle. The dust was still clearing, so they knew it landed earlier. Goku was already by the door.   
Vegeta frowned.   
"Couldn't be..." he thought. But he knew it was her.   
Goku peeked through the window, but jumped back quickly. He saw a pair of eyes staring   
back at him. The door slowly opened with steam coming out, like it hadn't been opened for years.   
Vegeta stood in the ships shadow knowing what would come out. Goku looked amazed, and   
puzzled.   
Out stepped a woman. Her jet black hair flowing in the wind. She wore a red tank top and   
baggy blue pants. She turned to see Goku.   
"Hi!! I'm Goku!" He smiled and waved. She turned and glared at Vegeta.   
"I see your here," She laughed. "I was low on gas, but I see I came to the right place,"  
"You just get out?" Vegeta asked. The woman nodded closing the door.   
"Want to come to lunch with us?" Goku asked. She nodded again.   
"You got what I want?" she asked.  
"Yes Serena, I have it," Vegeta answered. Goku grabbed her hand and started running   
through the woods.   
"Hey! Stop!" Serena shouted. But Goku ignored here. Vegeta walked behind. Goku   
stopped at the top of a hill that overlooked his house.   
"There's Gohan and Krillin," He said pointing to the yard. Goku ran down the hill laughing   
and yelling. Serena looked at Vegeta.  
"You waste your time with him?" she asked.   
When they got to the house, Goku was telling everyone about Serena. ChiChi waved from   
the window. Bulma pulled her inside. Piccolo and Master Roshi were waiting inside for their dinner.   
Piccolo looked up when Serena walked in. They caught eyes....but only for a second. They all ate   
and introduced themselves.   
"So, where are you from?" Bulma asked.  
"She just broke out of jail and came looking for me," Vegeta shouted. He pulled something   
out of his pocket and tossed it to Serena. It caught the sunlight and shown a rainbow on the wall.   
"Thats what I want. Thanks for the dinner, I'll be going now," Serena smiled to herself. She   
stood up ready to leave. Piccolo jumped up.  
"Why don't you stay for awhile? You can rest," He said.  
"Yeah, you can stay here!" Goku joined in.   
ChiChi began to clear the table, while everyone went outside. Vegeta and Serena sat at the   
table.   
"Not a scratch," Serena said smugly.  
"Think he'll be back?" Vegeta asked. "He wants that. You don't seem nervous,"   
"Why should I be?" Serena grinned. 


	2. Chapter 2

The Lost Soul Chapter 2  
  
Authors note: this is chapter two, they're still in the lab too!!  
  
  
For a few weeks, Serena had been staying at Goku's house. That meant Piccolo was there too. He couldn't explain it, but he felt something about her, something he's never felt before. Serena felt the same way.   
She stood on the back porch in cool evening breeze. The boys came in from training, along with Piccolo.   
"Hard day training?" Chichi asked kissing her husband. Goku smiled. Piccolo was walking towards the shower, but stopped when he saw Serena standing alone. He walked behind her quietly and stood still. He could smell her perfume.   
"Do you like that?" he asked motioning towards the sunset. Serena turned around.  
"Yes," she whispered. The sky was a pale pink and a dark blue, almost violet. The tree's lined the horizon, like a setting point. Its was beautiful. T he sun was a soft orange in the center of it all.   
"So...what did you do today?" Piccolo asked casually. He sat down on the lawn chair. But the chair broke and he fell to the floor. Serena laughed, holding out her hand. Piccolo grabbed it, and stood up. Her hands were soft, he liked that.   
"Want to see what I did?" She smiled. Piccolo nodded. Serena pulled up a lap top and started hitting a few keys. Then a door appeared behind Piccolo. Serena grabbed his hand and went in.   
The first site was a beautiful garden. Lilacs, Daffodils, tulips and many more flowers were in there. Huge masculine tree's surrounded the area. In the middle was a small wooden bench under the branches. The lucious green grass was soft and smelled sweet. There was a water fall in the back, and a small pool of water below it. Serena kneeled beside it. She motioned for Piccolo to sit across from her. Then she picked a yellow rose and handed it to him.   
"This one's my favourite," she smiled. Piccolo looked at it carefully, beautiful.....Just like her. The two talked for hours, and the evening grew to night. But after awhile, Serena showed Piccolo the rest of her lab, and then they went outside to join everyone else.   
Shadows swayed back and forth, and dots of light shown over the lawn. These were the lightning bugs Gohan was trying to catch. Goku joined in to help. ChiChi and Bulma were drinking tea on the porch gossiping about their day. Serena looked up at the sky. The stars were covering the heavenly face. Somehow, She couldn't enjoy it. Something was bothering her. Vegeta then walked up behind her.  
"I told you he'd come,"   
Serena didn't answer. Piccolo put his hand on her shoulder to try and comfort her. She gave a weak smile, then looked back up at the sky. 


	3. Chapter 3

The lost soul chapter 3  
  
Authors Note: well.. i don't have much to say....But I tried not to make Goku the hero this time.  
  
Serena couldn't sleep at all. It wasn't that she was scared, but he could be too much for her...What would she do?  
"Maybe I'll talk to Piccolo," she whispered in the darkness. She got up to find him, but he wasn't in the house. So she stepped outside to see if he was out there. She stood in the cool breeze and soft moonlight. The stars twinkled in the black sky, the tree's shadows billowed in the wind. The only sound was the softness of the wind breathing. But Piccolo opened the rickety old screen door and stood with her. Serena shivered a little bit. Piccolo was about to speak when, a voice came from the shadows.  
"Cold?"   
Serena squinted to see who it was, but she didn't need to see. All that was there was a large figure.   
"Never thought I'd find you in such a peaceful place," it said again.   
"What are you hiding for?" Serena said quietly. Piccolo stepped forward, then he went back and hid in the shadows so he wouldn't be seen. A deep laughter arouse from the figure, it was a man. He stepped out into the light. He had a large tall body and long blue hair held back behind his head. He wore Black pants and a white tank top. He didn't look like much of a warrior, but he was feared.   
"You have what I want, so go on and give it to me," He laughed holding out his hand. He had a large hand, with long boney, lifeless fingers.   
"Well Ama, you wont get it from me," Serena answered. "I don't know why you're here. I didn't even have it when you locked me up," she smiled pushing his hand away. He closed his hand into a fist.   
"Who had it?" He frowned and stepped forward challenging her space. Serena was silent for a moment.   
"Well?" he demanded.   
"I did," Vegeta said from behind Ama. Vegeta walked in the path of the moonlight, ascending from the shadows as well. Ama jumped to the right so he could see both of them. Their faces didn't catch the moonlight, so they cast a shadow down their noses. He saw dark circles for their eyes and a curve on their lips. Ama looked down at his hands. He stretched them out.   
"Why was I so fooled? How could I not see that? All this time.........well, no matter, I'll just steal it from them now," he whispered to himself. He felt someone starting at him, so he looked up. Vegeta had his eyes set on him, trying to predict his every move. Piccolo kinda chuckled, he realized what was going on.   
"You've already lost," Serena said softly. Ama didn't answer. He attacked quickly. Just as his fist locked into Vegeta's face, Serena detected his increasing strength and power. Vegeta's smug look turned to a horrible scratch with blood from his scouring lips.   
Serena was shocked. Goku looked out the window, he saw Ama standing still, and Vegeta wiping the blood from his lips. He ran out to see what was going on. Serena shot a ki blast at Ama's back, but it didn't mean a thing. He still stood tall without even a scratch.   
"I see you learned something. But Freiza isn't here to help you," Ama laughed. Vegeta's eyes were like fire now. They stared at him like piercing daggers.  
"I don't need him!!" He shouted and attacked again. His fist was like being cut by a shard of glass, painful and quick. They fought for awhile, and caught each other in a draw.  
"Once I get the crystals, I'll be unstoppable!" He laughed.   
"Crystals?" Goku asked. Serena nodded.   
"I made a large crystal strong enough to control the whole universe. Its power is endless. When Ama learned that I had it, he wanted it for himself. I broke it into six tiny pieces, so it would be harder to find. They were separated and spread in different places. Since I have five...there's only on e left..." She explained. Goku nodded.  
"Kinda like the dragon balls?" he asked.   
"Yes," she nodded again. "I don't really know how he found out about them. I didn't tell anyone," She thought. She stared at the battle field in awe. The two were still going at it.   
"When I'm even stronger...I'll do what Freiza never did. Destroy you. I'll be even stronger than him!" Ama shouted. Vegeta howled with laughter. Serena attacked while Ama was looking confused. Ama fell to the ground at Vegeta's feet. Vegeta looked down and spat on him. Serena folded her arms and stood still. Ama would get her back, she had to be ready.   
"When your pencil neck breaks and bird chest caves in..I'll win," Vegeta laughed then kicked him across the yard. Ama stood up quickly. Vegeta had a small kick, but gave Ama a bruise. He studied it, then looked up at them.   
"I guess you haven't learned much.." Serena chuckled.   
"You'll just have to see," Ama said in a cocky tone. Serena had a bad feeling, she shivered again, while Vegeta laughed. Piccolo crouched down in the grass to watch. He would only step in if he had to. Serena glanced at Vegeta, and then at Ama. He stood with his back toward them, but a grin across his face. 


	4. Chapter 4

The lost soul Ch.4  
  
Authors note: This is where the story gets good..........Its an easy finish, but if everyone likes it, I'll write more.   
  
No one expected this. How could he be so powerful? Ama powered up to a level that Vegeta couldn't even imagine of. Serena tried to keep her cool and look calm. Vegeta, he stopped laughing in an instant. His expression was the same frown. Goku turned Super saiyan. While the two waited. Piccolo glanced at Serena, wondering what she would do.   
"Impressive," Ama said at Goku's transformation. Ama had a sly grin across his narrow, pointed face. It annoyed Vegeta, he looked at Ama in disgust. Both Vegeta and Goku attacked, but nothing seemed to work. Even as Super Saiyans. All their kicks and punches didn't even leave a mark. Ama was left untouched and powerful. After an hour of wasted time, Vegeta and Goku were lying on the ground. They were bloody, beaten and ashamed. Serena stood alone in the stained grass. She felt helpless. Ama stared down at her waiting for her to move. She looked at the stars around him, avoiding his eyes. Just as she blinked, Ama attacked. He kicked Serena and she flew in the air, she didn't even try.   
"I know thats not all you've got," He shouted disappointed. Serena had landed on the ground with a loud thud. The dust devoured her helpless body. She jumped up, dusting off her clothes. Then she attacked Ama again. They fought, and she almost was winning, but he kicked her again and she flew to the ground.   
Her hair was strangled and in her face, her clothes were dirty and caked in blood. This time, when the dust cleared, she lay still, almost dead. She breathed slowly, but could only hear the laughter of Ama. Her eyes darted around quickly. Was she dead? They stopped to see Vegeta, but he wasn't there. She looked over at Ama, there was Vegeta.   
"Stop wasting my time, just hand it over," Ama shouted. Vegeta didn't care, he attacked him again. They fought and Vegeta seemed to be winning, but with a thinning power. Piccolo quietly ran to Serena's side. She was breathing hard, her lungs just didn't seem to get enough.   
Vegeta gave Ama a hard kick, making him fall a few thousand feet underground. Ama shot out of the hole like a shooting star. The moon was pale behind the clouds, the horizon was turning a light blue, it was almost morning. The daylight was a prison to all who lost hope.   
"Are you all right?" Piccolo asked. He placed his hand under her head and helped her sit up. Serena sighed, now it just hurt to breathe. She looked at the few stars left, and the faint sunrise. The stars were lovely, glowing and twinkling. They gave her hope, life...suddenly, she had an idea.   
"Piccolo," she whispered. "I need that last crystal to beat him, I've got an idea,"  
"I think I can get it," He answered. He helped her stand up, and slowly let go. She was a little bit dizzy and wobbly, but she would make it. Piccolo looked at Ama and saw the crystal dangling from Ama's wrist. He disappeared into the night to get it.   
Serena pulled the five from her pocket, and held them up to the fading moonlight. They twinkled softy. The moon was fading as the sun rose around the corner. While Ama punched Vegeta, Piccolo came up in the shadows and ripped the crystal from Ama's wrist. He tossed it to Serena, and she quickly put them together.   
Before anything happened, she threw it at Ama. he let go of Vegeta and stared at the crystal as it hit him. A huge burst of light and energy exploded from the two power levels clashing. It was so bright it lighted up the sky. Serena fell back into the sweet smelling grass and watched the light slowly fade away.  
The newly formed crystal fell to the ground, a small glowing light came from the inside. But to Ama, he was alone. There was no light in there, even darkness was stopped. He would be there for all eternity, knowing this, his cold eyes stared into the emptiness. Embraced by the unknown, death now greets the one that life has forgotten. 


End file.
